Mi Querida Eris (Remasterizdo)
by Jackal Sleipnir
Summary: Sleipnir esta triste y deprimido, Eris fue convertida en piedra pero un giro inesperado hará que su felicidad y su gran amor regresen con el


Capitulo 1

Como todos los días Solaris hizo descender el sol y su hermano Artemis levanto la luna para dar paso a la noche. Mientras eso sucedía, en los jardines del palacio de canterlot Sleipnir se encontraba mirando la estatua de Eris.

-Hola mi diosa del caos ¿Cómo estas hoy?-pregunto depositando un ramo de rosas negras al pie de la estatua-sabes estos últimos meses me la he pasado muy mal, te necesito junto a mi maldigo el día en que te convirtieron en piedra-.

Flashback

En el suelo del gran palacio de canterlot había una enorme cantidad de guardias malheridos y varios mas estaban muertos, no muy lejos de ahí encontraba Sleipnir charlando junto a Hipherion.

-Ah vaya Nereo cumplió su trabajo de distraer a los príncipes-Sleipnir se dirigió junto a Hipherion a la sala del trono donde estaba una pequeña foca (Si leyeron bien una foca) colocando explosivos por todo el lugar-Mechacorta ¿como van los explosivos?-pregunto Sleipnir a la foca que le respondió

-Oh Sleipnir, Hipherion veo que se encargaron de los guardias bien pues he colocado cargas de C4 por todo el palacio-dijo esto colocando la ultima carga explosiva-ahora debemos salir de aquí esto se convertirá en ruinas en 30 segundos-Al escuchar las palabras de Mechacorta salieron de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

Para su fortuna salieron con tiempo de sobra-Bien Fase 1 del plan "Caos total" terminada, ahora volvamos con Eris para terminar con esto-.

Dentro del palacio las cargas explosivas detonaron destruyendo el palacio por completo, en el exterior Sleipnir y compañía ignoraron la explosión para seguir con su camino a excepción de Hipherion de volteo rápidamente para ver lo que habían hecho pero Sleipnir lo regaño

-Hipherion no voltees los sujetos chingones no miran las explosiones

Mas tarde ya se encontraban cerca de ponyville pero fueron frenados a medio camino por un gran dragón azul que portaba una armadura blanca se trataba de Nereo miembro de los generales atlantes y mejor amigo de Sleipnir.

-Oh amigo mío que bueno que te veo-dijo Nereo algo apresurado

-Nereo ¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué paso con los príncipes?-pregunto Sleipnir

-De eso quiero hablarte, en primero tienes que ir rápido con Eris,-esto preocupo a Sleipnir- Dusk Shine y los demás usaran los elemento de la armonía para tratar de detenerla

Sleipnir iba a emprender vuelo pero Nereo lo detuvo-Espera, el príncipe Bolero alerto a las tropas del imperio de cristal y vienen para acá

-Bien querido amigo quiero que vayas allá y llames a los generales restantes yo se que ustedes pueden por algo son mis generales y no te preocupes yo me encargo de los príncipes

-Tenlo por seguro amigo, ¿Se te ofrece algo mas?

-Si quiero la cabeza de Gloaming Shield en bandeja de plata-dijo con frialdad-Hipherion ve con el y tu Mechacorta vienes conmigo-la foca se subio al lomo de Sleipnir que emprendió vuelo, sobrevoló el área algunos minutos hasta que pudo divisar a Eris confrontando a Dusk y a los demás.

-Bien Mechacorta vamos a darles un regalito-mientras descendían a toda velocidad la foca saco un lanzacohetes RPG-7 disparándolo contra Dusk pero fue frenado por Solaris y los demás príncipes que aparecieron de repente.

Una vez en tierra Sleipnir y Mechacorta confrontaron a los 3 príncipes-Ustedes apártense-ordeno Mechacorta apuntando su lanzacohetes.

-No, Sleipnir no dejaremos que tu y Eris suman a equestria en el caos eterno-exclamo Solaris con furia

-Ah Solaris tu y esos intentos de alicornio no son rival para mi-Solaris lanzo un rayo naranja desde su cuerno que impacto de lleno en Sleipnir generando una explosión que alerto tanto a Eris como a Dusk y compañía-

-No Jackie-dijo Eris con preocupación pero esto cambio al ver a Sleipnir salir de la cortina de humo en su forma de lagarto con Mechacorta sobre su hombro.

-Oh si que empiece la diversión, ¡Vengan aquí príncipes de cuarta los estoy esperando¡-Bolero rápidamente se lanzo hacia Sleipnir para atacarlo.

Solaris y Artemis trataron de detenerlo-¡No lo hagas¡-gritaron al unísono per ya era tarde Bolero comenzó a pelear contra Sleipnir.

-Jajajajajaja príncipe del amor eso es lo mas homosexual que he escuchado-con su gran garra le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciendo que cayera al suelo donde se puso sobre el y comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente en el rostro, Bolero no podía defenderse de los golpes solo gritaba de dolor.

Artemis trato de ayudarlo pero lo único que consiguió fue que Sleipnir lo estrangulara con su cola mientras seguía golpeando a Bolero, Solaris no podía mas y se preparo para atacar pero Mechacorta lo detuvo lanzándole varias granadas aturdidoras dejándolo fuera de combate.

Sleipnir soltó a Artemis que quedo inconsciente a falta de aire, levanto a Bolero con su garra y le dijo-Jejejeje eres patético-mientras con su otra garra desenfundo uno de sus revolver magnum, coloco el cañón del arma en la cabeza del príncipe-Ustedes querían detenernos pero ya vimos que no fue asi-apreto el gatillo asesinando a Bolero, Artemis y Solaris aun aturdidos vieron la muerte de Bolero pero por mas que lo intentaban no podían hacer nada.

-Jejeje Ahora vamos por esos 6 idiotas-dijo señalando a Dusk y los demás, lentamente se acerco poniéndose frente a Eris-amor tranquila yo me encargo de ellos-.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto con evidente preocupación

-Descuida cielo pronto equestria será nuestro-

-No si nosotros lo evitamos-Dusk y sus amigos en un intento por detenerlos, con el poder de los elementos lanzaron un gran rayo multicolor hacia ellos.

-Necesitaran mas que eso para detenerme ¡KUROZU¡-un vórtice de oscuridad se formo en una de las garras de Sleipnir absorbiendo el rayo multicolor-Jajajajaj ahora mori...-sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda, cuando volteo vio a Artemis y a Solaris con furia en sus rostros después regreso a su forma normal y cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Varias horas después Sleipnir despertó junto a Mechacorta en una de las pocas celdas que quedaron intactas después de que el plcio fuera destruido-¿Qué paso?-pregunto adolorido

-Que nos atacaron por la espalda eso paso-respondió Mechacorta enojado

-Mierda Eris, debemos buscar una forma de salir de aquí-entonces el muro que daba hacia el exterior se derrumbo, del otro lado estaban Hipherion y Nereo que les hicieron señas para que se apresuraran.

-Jackal, Mechacorta vengan vámonos de aquí-ambos obedecieron, caminaron por las ruinas del castillo aniquilando a los guardias que les hacían frente todo iba bien hasta que se toparon con una estatua que dejo en shock a Sleipnir era Eris la habían convertido en piedra.

-No...no puede ser...esto...no...dijo entrecortado...No es...cierto...Eris mi amor no

Fin de Flashback

-Ay Eris me haces tanta falta-dijo derramando lagrimas-me duele pero debo irme Nereo, Hipherion y Mechacorta no podrán contener a los guardias por siempre, Adiós mi diosa del caos-beso la fría mejilla de la estatua antes de retirarse.

-Adiós Jackie te espero mañana

**Espero les haya gustado esta remasterizacion se que al principio dije que no cambiaría mucho la trama pero parece que me deje llevar y termine cambiándola demasiado en fin si les gusto dejen un review comentando que les pareció, también acepto consejos, recomendaciones y ideas, sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes deseándoles un buen ****día**


End file.
